A Valentine's day not like other ones
by gleek-lw
Summary: Kurt's Valentine's day starts really bad but a friend will help him. Kurt/Santana friendship. Rating T for swearing.


**Hi everybody. **

**I know I have to write a new chapter of Little Brother but my inspiration doesn't want to work so I decided to post this one-shot. I wrote this one-shot for a moment already. And I have a sequel but I think I have to change some things because I'm not happy with them. But this sequel is a pre Kurtbastian.  
**

**I write this one-shot because I think there are not enough Kurtana friendship fics.  
**

**Warning : Swearing from Santana.  
**

**Enjoy ^^  
**

* * *

It was Valentine's day. At Lima, like in all the towns of the world, there was love in air in every corner of the street or room. Couples were holding hands and kissing every second. Some single people were sick of this whereas others ignored it.

At McKinley, it was the case. Halls were decorated with colors of the day of the lovers and were filled with couples glued to each other. A seventeen year girl, a gorgeous Latina with brown eyes and dark hair, stared at them disgustedly. His pink finger was linked with another one. These another one belonged to a tall blond girl who was smiling.

"Look at this ! It's disgusting ! Oh my god Frankenteen and the dwarf ! I don't want to see," the Latina said wincing.

The fair girl looked at her after throwing a look towards the couple.

"San, don't say that. You liked what we did in the bathroom five minutes ago."

A smirk appeared on Santana's lips. If she could, she wouldn't let her girlfriend go.

"Hi Santana and Brittany," a male voice said.

The two girls stopped when they saw Mike in front of them. Santana raised an eyebrow. Usually the young Asian was with his dear and loving Tina. Especially at this moment of the year.

"Hi Mike. Where is your other Asian ? Usually we don't see Chang squared apart," the Latina said.

"I'm here to see Brittany. She agreed to help with the new choreography of the number. So Brittany, can we go or are you busy ?"

"We can go. I decided to surprise Lord Tubbington and I don't want to be late. See you later San," Brittany said smiling.

Santana watched her girlfriend leave with Mike and sighed. Elle started to walk in order to go to her class. Usually Brittany had a free time and Santana always skipped this period in order to not let her alone. But since her girlfriend wasn't here, she just had to go to her class.

The bell resounded. Couples pulled away and students went to their class. But Santana wasn't in a hurry. Nobody won't tell her something out of fear to face Coach Sylvester anyway. Halls were silent after students joined their classes. And because of that, as she passed the girl bathroom, she heard sobs.

Usually she would keep walking but today, something stopped her. These sobs were familiar to her but it was impossible. She had seen few people crying in front of her. In fact, the only people was Quinn, Brittany and...

Did these sobs come from... ?

Taking a decision, the gorgeous Latina walked towards the toilets and opened the door. At first sight everything was normal. But Santana quickly noticed a cubicle's door was closed. The other ones weren't. Another sob resounded. What pushed her to walk towards the cubicle (and the last one). Then she decided to try her luck by pushing the door. Surprisingly it opened.

What she was thinking was confirmed when she saw a small body huddled against the toilet. His knees were bended against his chest and his arms circled them. His forehead was on his knees. His shoulders twitched because of the sobs.

Generally this sight would make her sick, and she would have told the person to stop crying and to stand up. But she couldn't do that. Not at this person.

"Kurt," she called softly as she moved toward the boy to get in the cubicle.

The said-Kurt raised his head when he hear this familiar voice. The Latina's heart tightened. The boy was pale, too pale. It was natural for him to be pale but not like this. Furthermore his cheeks were tear-trained, tears coming from tear filled eyes. These eyes were red and puffed. His lips were red, as if he were biting them for a moment.

Santana knelt down in front of him, not caring about the property of the floor, and put her hands on his friend's arms.

"Kurt, what's wrong ?"

The boy didn't answer her. He lowered his head and his tears kept falling. So Santana managed to settle down beside the boy and she took him in her arms. An action that a lot of people would find odd.

She let him cry on her shoulder, not caring about the fact that Kurt was wetting her Cheerios uniform. One of her hands unconsciously went to Kurt's hair and caress them. The young adolescent usually threatened everyone who dare to touch his hear but now, he didn't say anything.

Eventually, after some minutes (or hours, Santana didn't count), Kurt's sobs stopped. Only his breathe showed he was upset. But Santana still didn't say anything. She wanted his friend to calm down completely. But she had to wait. And she waited a long time, so much time she thought Kurt had fallen asleep. But when she felt him move, she knew it wasn't the case.

She moved a little to let Kurt some space without let him go. Kurt then handed her his phone. At first the Cheerio didn't understand. Did Kurt want her to call somebody ? Kurt's soft voice spoke.

"Here. Read and you'll understand."

Santana obeyed. She took the phone and looked at it. She noticed a message on the screen. So she read it. However when she was done, her blood started to boil. Fury took possession of her.

"Asshole ! I'm going to kill this _hijo de puta_. How did he dare !"

Santana kept insulting this "hijo de puta" under the Kurt's terrified eyes. Sure he had already seen Santana be angry (especially to Rachel), but like that ? Never. He saw her stand up and left the cubicle. Fearing that she will do something bad, he stood up too and followed her.

Fortunately the Latina just paced in the small space between the cubicle and the sinks and murmured incomprehensible words. Probably in Spanish.

"Santana...," Kurt started to say.

The Cheerio froze and turned her head to look at him. However one could see a dancing flame in her brown eyes. A angry and hateful flame. Kurt knew it wasn't against him, but he couldn't stop shivering and jumping.

"When did he sent this message ?" she asked with a cold voice.

Once again the countertenor shivered and didn't dare to answer. However fear seemed to be on his face because Santana calmed down and sighed. She came closer of him and took one of his hands in her hands.

"Kurt when did this message was sent ?" she repeated but softer. She didn't want to frighten him anymore. Because seeing that he was afraid of her caused a heartache.

Kurt lowered his head. He murmured something but Santana asked him to repeat because she hadn't heard him.

"This morning when I came at school. I was at my locker when I received the message. I... At first I thought I read wrong, but when I understood I haven't, I immediately came here. I didn't want everybody to see me like this."

The Latina murmured his name before taking him in her arms. Unlike at what we could think of her, the young woman wasn't heartless. She would have never done that. Well maybe but it was just one night-stand, not a relationship. She knew how his boyfriend (or rather ex-boyfriend) was important to Kurt. It was his first boyfriend and he quickly fell in love with him. At a point where one could see adoration in his eyes.

Of course it had never pleased Santana. Kurt was one of her close friends and she didn't like to see him behave like this, see him give almost everything in this relation (except his body from what he said at a night with Brittana and he). Besides this adoration was one-sided. It was what Santana and Brittany had noticed. Yes Brittany. The latter really paid attention at her dolphin. But they hadn't dared to tell Kurt about this. Firstly because they didn't want to hurt him, and secondly because the young man wouldn't have believed her.

And they knew Kurt's boyfriend also knew about it. And it was what made Santana angry. Because she knew that the boyfriend took advantage of Kurt's feelings to manipulate him. For example make it up with him for missing a date with flowers and a kiss. But breaking up with Kurt just by sending a message when he knew where Kurt would be...

Santana swore at this moment if she saw this "hijo de puta", then he will be food for Lord Tubbington.

Eventually she pulled away. But when she saw his tears, she raised her hands to dry them.

"Stop crying, Bright Eyes. He doesn't deserve your tears."

"But I don't understand why he did that. I thought I meant something to him."

These last words started new tears. Santana hated seeing her friend so upset about this break up.

"I'm sorry for saying this Kurt, but if he broke up with you it's because you didn't mean anything to him. But now you know how he is, Kurt. You know his true feelings. You'll be happy not to be with him anymore. You deserve better."

Kurt looked at her shyly, his blue eyes shining. He was so innocent that Santana suddenly had the urge to protect him from this world.

"You really think ?"

"Of course. You're beautiful. As well as inside than outside. You have an incredible fashion sense. You're funny, caring, emotional, smart and so nice. You can be a bitch sometimes with a snarky tongue - but not as snarky than mine of course - but it's just an armor to protect yourself. When we're friends with you, we realize who really is Kurt and that we're lucky to be your friend. You want to please all your friends and their well-being that you put them before you. To be honest, the man who will win your heart will be lucky to have you. But no way you're going to let him have you so easily. Make him woo you the next time."

This made Kurt laugh. Santana was pleased with herself. Then she winked at him.

"Of course, Brittany and I have the right to say no. You can't date a man as soon as we don't approve. Of course one of the standards is the height of his..."

The Latina couldn't finish her sentence because Kurt reprimanded her, outraged expression and red cheeks. Santana laughed and pinched his cheek.

"My Kurtie, I forgot how much your ears are prudish."

The young man pushed away Santana's hand but the latter could see a small gleam in his eyes. She knew it won't be easy for Kurt to move on. However she knew Brittany and she will help him to do that.

Santana put an arm around Kurt's shoulders and took him towards the door.

"Come on. We're going to the Lima Bean."

"But the classes ?"

The Latina looked at him as if he became crazy.

"You're kidding ? Do you really believe that it's the time to go to classes ? A coffee will make you feel good."

Kurt let her take him towards the entrance of the school. However, when Santana looked away from him, he let a small smile appear on his lips.

The end (and maybe tbc...)

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Don't hesitate to tell me :) I won't bite. And tell me if you want to have a sequel. But it's a pre Kurtbastian sequel so be warned :)**


End file.
